Kuch Khaas (Something Special)
by lost in a musical daydream
Summary: Lily and James are uncertain of their feelings - could it be love?


**Hello, gorgeous people!**

**As you can probably see, I've been deleting most of my old stories, but I kept this one up because so many people seemed to love it. The only change I'm making is that I'm translating the song below, since I got requests to do that.**

**The song is **_**Kuch Khaas**_** from the movie **_**Fashion**_**.**

* * *

><p><em>Kuch Khaas Hai Kuch Paas Hai<br>_Something special, something near_  
>Kuch Ajnabi Ehsaas Hai<br>_There's some strange feeling here_  
>Kuch Duriyaan Nazdikiyaan<br>_Some distance, yet some closeness_  
>Kuch Hans Padi Tanhaayiyaan<br>_And a sweet, smiling loneliness

_Kya Yeh Khumaar Hai  
><em>What intoxication is this?  
><em>Kya Aitbaar Hai<br>_What kind of trust is this?  
><em>Shaayad Yeh Pyaar Hai<br>_Maybe it's love  
><em>Pyaar Hai Shaayad<br>_Love it might be  
><em>Kya Yeh Bahaar Hai<br>_What atmosphere is this?  
><em>Kya Intzaar Hai<br>_What kind of waiting is this?  
><em>Shaayad Yeh Pyaar Hai<br>_Maybe it's love  
><em>Pyaar Hai Shaayad<br>_Love it might be

_Kuch Saanz Hai Jaage Se Jo Kal Soye  
><em>Some melodies are awakening which once were asleep_  
>Alfaaz Hai Chup Se Nashe Mein Khoye<br>_Words are lost quietly in intoxication_  
>Nazar Hi Samjhaaye<br>_Only glances understand_  
>Yeh Guftgu Saari<br>_All the unsaid conversations_  
>Koi Aarzoo Ne Hai<br>_Desire has taken_  
>Angadaayi Li Pyaari<br>_Some lovely turn

_Kya Yeh Khumaar Hai_  
><em>Kya Aitbaar Hai<em>  
><em>Shaayad Yeh Pyaar Hai Pyaar Hai Shaayad<em>

_Kehna Hi Kya  
><em>What can I say?  
><em>Tera Dakhal Na Koi<br>_It's no mistake of yours  
><em>Dil Ko Dikha<br>_My heart has seen  
><em>Dil Ki Shakal Ka Koyi<br>_Some heart like itself  
><em>Dil Se Bhi Meri<br>_Even my heart has  
><em>Ik Shart Yeh Aisi<br>_One condition_  
><em>_Laage Jeet Si Mujhko  
><em>What kind of defeat is this?_  
><em>_Yeh Haar Hai Kaisi  
><em>In the guise of a victory

_Kyun Yeh Pukaar Hai  
><em>Why does it call me?_  
><em>_Kyun Bekaraar Hai  
><em>Why is it restless?_  
><em>_Shaayad Yeh Pyaar Hai Pyaar Hai Shaayad_

_Jaadu Sawaar Hai  
><em>Some spell has been cast on me  
><em>Na Ikhtiyaar Hai<br>_I don't have any control  
><em>Shaayad Yeh Pyaar Hai Pyaar Hai Shaayad<em>

_Pyaar Hai Shaayad_  
><em>Kuch Khaas Hai Kuch Paas Hai<em>  
><em>Kuch Ajanabi Ehsaas Hai<em>

_Pyaar Hai Shaayad Pyaar Hai Shaayad_

* * *

><p>Lily didn't know what was happening to her. She felt the urge to be near the most arrogant prat in the world, James Potter. She wanted to hug him, to kiss him, to fall asleep in his lap, to run her fingers through his unruly black hair.<p>

Was she delusional? Was it that absence was making her heart grow fonder? Could it be love?

"I don't know, Sev," she told her best friend, Severus Snape, "could it be love?"

She thought she caught him say, "I hope not."

* * *

><p>When James woke up in the morning, the first thing he thought of was Lily. He knew he liked her, a lot. But he wanted to sneak to the girls' dorms just so he could talk to her. He wanted to dance with her just so he could hold her close. He wanted to sing to her.<p>

When their eyes met, he felt like they were the only two people in the whole world. Every little habit of hers looked sweet – twirling her hair between her fingers, biting her nails.

He didn't feel like this was just a crush. Could it be love?

* * *

><p>There was no one like James. Of all the boys trying to catch Lily's attention, it only fell on James. She wanted to tell him all her deepest secrets. She wanted to love him. She wanted him to love her. Whatever annoying thing James did, now Lily found it endearing.<p>

Could it be love?

* * *

><p>Why did James feel like whenever he lost a fight between him and Lily, he was still winning? He was winning her company, her precious company. Lily Evans, the most beautiful girl in the world.<p>

Could it be love?

* * *

><p>"I love you."<p>

Their lips met.

It was love.

* * *

><p><strong>Love y'all.<strong>


End file.
